Babysitting
Babysitting is a great way to make money if you like hanging around little kids and babies. Things You Should Not Do Do not call kids the following names: *Munchkin *Anklebiters *Monsterrugrat, *Droolers *Smurfs We know this because of experience. Lots of children do not like being called those names. Do not talk on the phone unless it's an emergency, the kids you are taking care of may annoy you on purpose. Do not break any rules if a parent tells you do to something specific. Do not let the kid stay up late and eat alot of sweets (unless the parents tell you to). This may cause alot of trouble if you have over 1 kid. Do not invite a friend over, especially a boyfriend. That will cause alot of trouble. Do not asks the parents the parents about the money. That may make you sound desperate. If, however, the kid may say: "My mom always lets me crazy thing the child wants to do here." Answer: "Well, your mom isn't here, is she?" Changing Diapers When a baby or un-potty trained child goes poopy remember to breathe through your mouth. Whenever changing a babies diaper remember that a child will probably pee as soon as you take off the diaper so make sure to put a new one on right after you take the dirty one. If you don't do that do that, steer clear of babysitting babies. Make sure the baby can't escape your changing area because it will probably very hard to explain to the parents when their furniture gets poopified. Make sure that after you take the dirty diaper off put it to the side so you or the parents when the come home don't step on it. Tricks If the parents allow the kid to have candy or any other sweet treat, put a bunch in an area where the kid can't reach it. Whenever the kid does something good or before they brush their teeth give them 1 piece of candy. Do not let the kids know what you are doing because then they might be doing good things on purpose and then you will end up with no candy left. Here is also some advice: let the kid sit on you, do make sure the kid eats dinner, brushes his/her teeth, and make him go to bed, let them play in the sand box, do not sit on the baby, do not eat the child's dinner and go to bed, and do not play in the quicksand box. Crying Babies Make sure the baby didn't get hurt because he/she might have stepped on something. The baby might want some attention so give it some. If the baby needs to burp put a towel over your shoulder and pick the baby up and pat its back. If the baby is hungry offer it the formula bottle. The baby may be tired and grumpy so try to make it go to sleep and calm it down. If the babys' teeth are coming in call the parents. If it is a kid is crying alot and there is nothing you can do call the parents. If the child is missing its parent try to imagine being a teacher calming down a kid. Category:Troubles